Pelangi
by LovelyMina
Summary: Hanya cerita biasa mengenai pelangi dan maknanya bagi Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha/OneShoot/


Pelangi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura, Sakura!" sebuah suara masuk kependengaran sang gadis berambut pink tapi tetap saja si gadis pink itu tidak merespon apapun

"SAKURA!" teriakan cempreng membuat kepala Sakura hampir terbentuk dengan meja, Sakura segera mencari sumber suara "Naruto!" Sakura bangkit dan segera mengejar Si maniak ramen yang sudah melarikan diri dari kelas saat ini

"Kasihan, padahal kita yang meminta bantuan Naruto," ucap Tenten yang duduk didepan Sakura bersama si gadis Barbie 'Ino Yamanaka' "Salahnya sendiri tidak mendengarkan kita, malah melamun sedari tadi," ucap Ino cuek sedang teman sebangku Sakura adalah Hinata Hyuuga malah menangkupkan kedua tanganya didada dan bergumam "Naruto-kun," gumaman tersebut tidak sampai kepada ketiga gadis didekatnya saat ini tapi Temari dan Tenten saling melirik penuh arti

"Tenanglah Hinata, segalak-galaknya Sakura ia pasti hanya akan menjitak kepala Naruto saja," ucap Temari, Tenten menahan tawanya membayangkan hal itu terjadi, Hinata mengangguk mencoba berpikir positive terhadap pemuda yang ia sukai sejak pandangan pertama

"Oh ya, anak cowok belum kembali dari lapangan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru kelas ternyata yang sudah kembali dari pelajaran olahraga semua anak perempuan dan 3 cowok saja yaitu Chouji, Shikamaru dan Shino mereka bertiga sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"Bagaimana jika kita susul Sakura saja?" tawar Tenten

"Aku lebih setuju jika kita ke kantin, perutku lapar sehabis lari dengan Guy-Sensei tadi," ucap Ino segera berdiri

"Bilang saja ingin bertemu pangeranmu," cibir Temari mengetaui maksud Ino

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa masih bicara," kata Ino, sedang Hinata hanya bisa diam memperhatikan para sahabatnya adu cekcok.

.

Ditempat Sakura…

.

Sakura masih setia mengejar Naruto dengan gesitnya maklum Sakura salah satu pelari tercepat di Konoha Gakuen walaupun ia masih kalah cepat dengan Kiba dan Sasuke tentunya

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura dengan geramnya, yang dipanggil hanya bisa memasang muka melas dan berteriak "Gomen Sakura-chan, maafkan aku Sakura-chan," itulah balasan yang dapat Sakura dengar, Naruto berlari mengitari lapangan dan saat melewati ruang guru…

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, HARUNO SAKURA!" suara menggelegar milik Anko Mitarashi guru BP dan guru paling disiplin di Konoha Gakuen sepertinya akan mengamuk kepada mereka berdua, sontak Naruto dan Sakura mengerem mendadak dan langsung berdiri kakuk layaknya patung

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Haruno, Uzumaki?" Tanya Anko Sensei, mulut Sakura hanya bisa megap-megap layaknya ikan koi yang kesulitan bernafas sedang Naruto tampak gusar ia paling malas berurusan dengan Anko Sensei sifatnya yang terlalu disiplin itu.

"Ano… kami akan memanggil Asuma Sensei," ucap Naruto dengan tergagap-gagap mirip Hinata, Sakura menginjak kaki Naruto "Kakashi Sensei, sekarang pelajaran Kakashi Sensei," Sakura mencoba membenarkan ucapan Naruto karna hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Asuma Sensei sama sekali, nanti ketahuan lagi bohongnya.

"Oh, Kakashi Sensei sedang sakit, ia tidak masuk hari ini sebaiknya kalian ke kelas dan jangan buat keributan." Selepas kepergian Anko Sensei, melihat ada peluang untuk kembali kabur Naruto langsung mengambil langkah 1000, menyadari Naruto menghilang dari pandangan dengan gusar Sakura berlari lagi mencari mangsanya yang tadi sempat terlepas dari pengawasanya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura kesal, ia sampai di Kantin tempat kemungkinan besar Naruto disini, dan benar saja Naruto ada di Kantin, Sakura segera mendekati Naruto yang sedang menarik baju belakang Sasuke, Dan…

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura kaget karna Naruto berhasil berlindung dibelakang tubuh kokoh si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini

"Apa-apaan kau ini Dobe? Cepat lepaskan bajuku," ucap Sasuke dengan kesal, segera saja Naruto kembali berlari sedikit menjauh dari Sakura, saat Sakura mau mendekati Naruto lagi

"Saaaakura-san!" panggil seseorang berambut bob dengan alis tebal, sukses membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget, ia membalikan badanya menghadap Lee dan sedikit membelakangi Sasuke yang masih menatapnya heran

"Sakura-san, maukah kau pergi kencan besok bersamaku?" Tanya Lee

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura

"Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi sekolah bersama?" Tanya Lee lagi

"Tidak!" jawaban singkat lagi dari si rambut pinky kita ini

"Gimana jika pulang sekolah hari ini?" sepertinya Lee masih berjuang keras, Sakura membuka mulutnya

"Tidak!, Eh Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura kaget sambil memegang lengan kiri Sasuke karna tadi Sasuke maju mengepalkan tangan kananya lalu 'duk' meninju tepat di kening Lee sampai membuat Lee jatuh pingsan dilantai

"Dobe! Cepat angkat dan bawa ke Uks," peritah Sasuke, Naruto yang melihat kejadian tadi segera melaksanakan perintah Sasuke daripada sahabat kecilnya sedari tk ini ikut memukulnya

Semua orang yang berada ditempat kejadian dan melihat hal tadi serempak bergumam 'Menyeramkan'

"Menyeramkan sekali," ucap Ino lalu menghabiskan jus jeruk yang tadi ia pesan,

"Begitulah Sasuke jika dia sudah sangat kesal," jelas Sai yang tau watak Sasuke seperti apa dia itu

"Tapi masa Lee sampai pingsan seperti itu," ucap Tenten tidak terima sekaligus ngeri

"Sudah jangan dibela Tenten, nanti Neji cemburu lho…" kata Ino mengingatkan Tenten, sontak pandangan Tenten dan Neji saling beradu sedetik kemudian kedua orang yang suka ilmu bela diri ini sama-sama merona merah menahan malu, Hinata dan Temari terkikik pelan melihat wajah keduanya

"Hey kalian berdua sampai kapan kalian saling berpegangan tangan seperti itu," suara nyaring Kiba membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tersadar dan saling menjauh 2 langka dari sana, Ino dan yang lainya tertawa bersama sedang ada yang bersiul jahil

"Sakura-chan ayo kesini," ajak Hinata menepuk tempat disebelahnya yang kosong, dengan segera Sakura kesana sedang Sasuke duduk disebelah Neji

"Hay Semua!" teriak Naruto dengan gembira langsung saja duduk didepan Hinata dan disebelah Sasuke, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Naruto karna disebelahnya ada Hinata yang notabene sangat suka dengan si baka Naruto ini

"Ayame-san!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tanganya kepada anak dari pemilik kedai ramen favoritnya

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame saat sudah sampai di depan meja Naruto dkk

"Ramen ukuran jumbo dan jus jeruk, berhubung semua sudah pesan Teme, Sakura-chan kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura menggeleng pelan

"Jus Tomat tanpa gula." Mereka mengobrol dengan riuh hingga seluruh siswa membeku bersamaan

"Sekarang jam pelajaran, kenapa kalian semua ada disini?HAH!" semua berdiam diri lalu sedetik kemudian semua siswa berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing,

"Anko sensei mengerikan sekali," ujar Tenten sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Apasih yang membuat dia masih terlihat cantik, padahal kerjaanya marah-marah dan ceramah melulu," ujar Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dipaling belakang Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdua saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas

"Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah," bisik Sasuke, membuat degup jantung si gadis pink ini berdetak 2 kali lebih kencang "Hey Sakura, kenapa diam disana?" teriak Temari menyadarkan Sakura segera berjalan menuju bangkunya,

"Sakura-chan kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Hinata khawatir soalnya teman sebangkunya agak berbeda dari kemarin

"Hanya sedikit pusing saja," ujar Sakura sambil menampilkan senyuman tipis miliknya

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi nyaring diikuti suara sorak siswa/siswi yang sudah jenuh karna belajar sedari tadi apalagi pelajaran terakhir kelas Sakura dkk adalah Sejarah yang diajar oleh Orochimaru Sensei,

"Aku duluan teman-teman," ujar Ino saat sampai digerbang langsung saja si gadis Yamanaka itu loncang ke jok belakang motor pacarnya Sai

"Aku duluan, ada latihan jangan lupa ingatkan Neji ya Hinata," ucap Tenten lalu menghilang dari pandangan di depan gerbang masih berdiri 3 gadis yaitu Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga dan Temari Sabaku

"Hinata dan Temari dijemput?" Tanya Sakura, mereka berdua mengangguk

"Neji-nii masih ada urusan osis sebentar," ujar Hinata, Hyuuga Neji saudara sepupu Hinata dan orang yang disukai oleh Tenten.

"Gaara datang berlibur ke Konoha, seharusnya ia yang menjemput sekarang," ucap Temari, Gaara Sabaku saudara Temari tapi tinggal di Suna, sebenarnya Temari 1 tingkat lebih tinggi dari Sakura dan yanglainya tapi karna dulu telat masuk jadi satu angkatan dengan Gaara

"Nah itu dia," ujar Temari sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan mereka bertiga, "Hay Sakura, Hinata," sapa Gaara sambil tersenyum, Hinata balas menyapa sedang sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat

"Seingatku rumahmu dekat dari sini Sakura, kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Gaara, Hinata sedikit kaget begitu juga dengan Temari tapi Sakura mencoba tetap tenang, ia memandang Gaara warna mata mereka sama hanya saja milik Sakura lebih bening daripada Gaara "Aku menunggu seseorang," ujar Sakura singkat, Gaara ber oh ria mendengar jawaban Sakura

"Kami pulang dulu Hinata, Sakura, bye!" ucap Temari lalu mobil Gaara melaju cepat

"Hinata!" panggil Neji membawa motor menuju Hinata

"Ayo pulang," ucap Neji pelan, Hinata mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, dia masih ada diruang osis," ucap Neji, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

2 menit setelah kepergian kedua Hyuuga, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura "Maaf telat, tadi ada kerjaan sebentar," ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk,

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dalam diam "Sepertinya akan hujan Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura pelan sambil menatap langit, Sasuke ikut memandang langit seperti Sakura.

Dan benar saja tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun bahkan angin-pun berhembus dengan kencang sampai membuat Sakura terpekik keras karna kaget, Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju kesebuah halte disana mereka menunggu hujan untuk reda, tapi sepertinya hujan akan lama untuk berhenti.

"Akhirnya hujan berhenti juga ya Sasuke-kun, kupikir hujan tidak akan berhenti," kata Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengangguk mereka kembali berjalan

"Sasuke-kun, lihat-lihat!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dengan bersemangat

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke lalu mengikuti arahan Sakura, "pelangi." satu kata yang dapat membuat Sasuke Uchiha diam "Kau suka kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pelan, ia agak terlihat murung, Sasuke menaruh tanganya diatas rambut pink milik Sakura lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura

"Tentu, Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis, senyuman Sakura mengembang mendengar ucapan Sasuke "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau terlihat murung hari ini?" ujar Sasuke

"Tidak, mungkin hanya sedikit kesal dengan wanita berambut merah menyala," ucap Sakura, Sasuke langsung tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung "Dia sepupu Naruto, dan dia adalah salah satu fansku," ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, menurutmu merah melambangkan apa?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya "Merah melambangkan keberanian seperti keberanian Naruto saat menantangku dulu di klub Karate,padahal semua orang tau kalau si baka dobe itu selalu kalah melawanku, kalau jingga menurutmu apa, Saku?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura memasang pose berpikir lalu mulai menjawab

"Kesehatan mungkin, dulu aku baca di buku," jawab Sakura, lalu "Kuning?" Tanya Sakura

"Keceriaan, seperti keceriaan sahabat-sahabat kita, Hijau?" jawab Sasuke

"Hmm, Hijau itu subur, mungkin seperti Chouji, maksudku sayuran kebayakan hijau-kan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke tertawa kecil "Biru apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura

"Biru itu kebebasan, seperti perasaan saat kau berenang dilautan bebas atau terbang ke langit," jawab Sasuke

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya sayap untuk terbang Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura "Yasudah, liburan musim panas kita kepantai bersama teman-teman saja," tawar Sasuke, seketika itu mata Sakura berbinar-binar senang

"Sekarang bagianku, merah, kuning,hijau,biru, Nila, aku tidak tau perumpamaan untuk Nila Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura

"Jawab apa saja, yang ada dipikiranmu saja saat ini," kata Sasuke

"Violet, sebenarnya sih ini langsung kedua-duanya Nila dan Ungu menurut pikiranku saat ini adalah Violet," jawab Sakura bingung dengan jawabanya sendiri,

"Bunga Violet symbol dari kesetiaan, jadi maukah kau menungguku Sakura cukup saat kita selesai kuliah dan kau akan menjadi pasangan hidupku?" Tanya Sasuke, muka Sakura sudah benar-benar memerah saat ini

"Aku akan selalu setia menunggumu Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura lalu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya 'Cup' Sasuke segera mengecup singkat kening Sakura dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju rumahnya yang tepat menghadap ke depan rumah Sakura, Sakura mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya yang entah kenapa menjadi seperti habis berlari

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju dapur

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, cepat ganti baju, setelah itu makan, Sasuke-kun mandi dengan air panas," perintah Mikoto yang saat itu sedang membereskan meja makan, Sasuke mengangguk dan segera bergegas mandi.

Makan malam dimulai dengan cukup sepi hingga "Bagaimana sekolah kalian Itachi? Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada datar "Baik Ayah," jawab keduanya dengan sopan

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya sekali –kali ajak Sakura-chan makan malam disini,"ujar Mikoto dengan nada rindu, Itachi pura-pura tersedak sedang wajah Sasuke merona merah karna malu

"Baik Ibu," ucap Sasuke agak kakuk, Itachi menahan tawanya saat setelah mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke

"Bu, mungkin ini bisa membuat ibu sudah tidak rindu lagi kepada Saku-chan, nantinya ia mungkin akan jadi menantu Ibu dan menjadi adik iparku," ucap Itachi sambil memberikan handphone miliknya, membuat Sasuke dan Fugaku penasaran

"Kyaa…" jerit Mikoto senang segera saja handphone milik Itachi direbut oleh Fugaku, sedetik kemudian Fugaku agak salah tingkah langsung kembali memberikan handphone kepada pemilik sebenarnya, Sasuke yang memang dasarnya penasaran/kepo, mencoba meraih handphone milik Itachi tapi tidak bisa karna Itachi cukup lincah menyembunyikan handphone miliknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu menunggu agak lama, yang penting Sakura-chan akan menjadi menantu Ibu nantinya," ujar Mikoto dengan kesenangan

"Besok siang aku harus bertemu dengan Mebuki dan merundingkan persoalan ini," ucap Mikoto seperti mendapat hadiah beruntun

"Ibu!" panggil Sasuke pasrah sedang Itachi tersenyum kemenangan

"Tenang Adikku tercinta, ini sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu nantinya," ujar Itachi dan 'Duk' kening Itachi dipukul oleh Sasuke, untungnya tidak sampai pingsan seperti Lee tadi siang.

.

.

.

Satu Hari setelah hari pernikahan SasuSaku

"Bagaimana jika kita buka yang Ini Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, mereka berdua baru saja menikah kemarin dan pagi ini mereka berdua sedang sibuk membuka hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Terserah kau saja Saku," kata Sasuke sambil menaruh badanya disebelah Sakura yang sedah asyik membuka hadiah "Eh ada suratnya," ujar Sakura

"Hn, bacakan," ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk ia menarik nafas lalu mulai membacaka isi suratnya

-#####-

Kepada Adik & Adik iparku

Bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Semoga kau masih bisa berjalan Sakura-chan, Maaf jika hadiah yang kuberikan bersama Istriku ini kurang kalian sukai tapi intinya mungkin hadiah yang kuberikan ini mengingatkan kalian kepada sebuah moment istimewa tersendiri bagi kalian berdua, dan Sasuke, ini yang waktu itu kutunjukan kepada Ibu dan Ayah, yang membuat Ibu menjadi begitu optimis bahwa Sakura-chan akan menjadi menantunya kelak.

Itachi Uchiha & Konan Uchiha

-######-

Sakura segera mengeluarkan Hadiah Itachi dari bungkus kado ia terbelalak "Ini?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya segera saja Sasuke mengambilnya lalu melihatnya beberapa detik kemudian Ia menaruh bingkai foto itu dilantai

'Itachi-nii no baka, baka,baka!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati, jadi ini sebabnya kenapa Ibu nya begitu senang dan ayahnya agak salah tingkah, bagaimana tidak? Orang tuanya sendiri melihat anak bungsunya mencium tetangganya sendiri didepan rumah mereka berdua lagi.

Foto yang Itachi ambil saat Sasuke mencium Sakura dikening saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama, entah kenapa walaupun Sasuke merutuki anikinya yang selalu berhasil melihat momen romantisnya itu, tapi foto itu Sasuke taruh di kamarnya ia pajang meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. mungkin sebagai kenang-kenangan.

=SELESAI=

* * *

Note:

Kotak Review menunggu untuk kalian tulis...

Salam

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
